Frohe Ostern
by Kiddo
Summary: Eine kleine Oster Geschichte


FROHE OSTERN  
By Kiddo  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Das Lied "Two Of A Kind" ist von R&B und "Freunde" stammt von Pur.  
  
Diese Geschichte spielt in der ersten Staffel.  
  
Liebe Snuggles,  
  
diese Geschichte habe ich nur für dich geschrieben und wünsche dir hiermit frohe Ostern. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir und auch die zwei Lieder die ich dafür ausgesucht habe. Die Lieder waren wirklich das Schwierigste an dem Ganzen. Ich wollte nämlich Musik in der Geschichte haben, wusste aber nicht was ich für eine nehmen sollte. Sollte ich etwas nehmen, das zu dieser Geschichte passt (ich bezweifle das ich da etwas gefunden hätte)? Sollte ich eins deiner Lieblings Lieder nehmen oder etwas ganz anderes? Ich entschied mich für das letzte, nämlich etwas ganz anderes. Nämlich Musik zum Thema Freundschaft, ich finde das passt nämlich zu uns. Ich habe Tonen von Liedern gewälzt um schließlich das Richtige zu finden. Leider ist das gar nicht so einfach. Die zwei aus dieser Geschichte waren die Besten, da hatte ich aber dann das Problem mich nicht für eins Entscheiden zu können. Tja, da hab ich einfach beide genommen :). Ein paar Zeilen aus den Liedern passen zwar auch nicht zu uns, aber die beiden Lieder waren wirklich das Beste was ich finden konnte. Mir schwirrt immer noch der Kopf vom Ganzen suchen (die Suche dauerte übrigens bis drei Uhr Nachts!). Aber nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen:  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Es war vier Uhr in der Nacht, die Gänge der seaQuest wurden nur mit der Üblichen Nachtbeleuchtung erhellt, als ein dunkler Schatten durch die Gänge des U- Bootes huschte und schließlich vor einer der Kabinen stoppte. An der Tür stand Mammal Engineering, langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schlich sich in die Kabine. Der Schatten schaute schnell zu dem Bett in dem ein circa 15 Jahre alter blonder Teenager lag, zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass der Junge nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass jemand die Kabine betreten hatte und friedlich in seinem Bett schlief.  
  
Nahezu Geräuschlos schlich der Schatten zu dem einzigen Tisch in der Kabine. Auf dem grauen Tisch stand ein schwarzer kleiner tragbarer Computer. Der Schatten stellte den Computer an, es war einer dieser hochmodernen Computer die ohne Geräusche arbeiteten. Der dunkle Schatten griff in seine Hosentasche und holte daraus eine Minidisk hervor, die er in das Laufwerk des Computers einlegte. Er lud das Programm von der Minidisk auf den Computer, als er damit fertig war, verstaute er die Disk wieder in seiner Tasche und schaltete den Computer wieder aus. Danach schlich er zu dem Kleiderschrank und schob zwei flache Gegenstände zwischen die T-Shirts. Als er sich sicher war, dass dieses dem Betrachter nicht auffiel, schloss er wieder den Schrank. Genauso vorsichtig wie er die Kabine betreten hatte, verließ er sie auch wieder. Bevor er die Tür schloss, warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf den blonden Teenager, zufrieden stellte der Schatten fest, dass der Junge nichts mitbekommen hatte. Leise schloss er die Tür und verschwand in den Gängen der seaQuest.  
Um ungefähr zehn Uhr morgens wachte Lucas Wolenczak auf. Heute war Sonntag und noch da zu einer seiner freien Tage und da störte es keinen wie lange er Schlief. Den Tag konnte er sich auch nach seinen Wünschen gestalten, es sei den es trat ein Computerproblem auf, für dass die Hilfe des blonden Teenagers erforderlich war.  
  
Das junge Computergenie stand auf, holte sich eine Jeans, einen hellblauen dünnen Pulli und ein weißes Marlins Baseballshirt aus dem Schrank, dann verschwand er damit im Bad.  
  
Etwas später trat er mit nassen Haaren wieder aus dem Bad. Der hellblaue Pullover spiegelte genau die Farbe seiner großen blauen Augen wieder. Der Junge warf einen blick auf seine Armbanduhr, es war bereits 10.20 Uhr. Zu Frühstücken würde es sich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich lohnen, er war eh in etwa zwei Stunden mit dem Captain zum Mittagessen verabredet.  
  
Der Teenager legte eine seiner Lieblings CDs, eine CD mit ganz verschiedenen Oldies, in seinen CD-Player ein und drehte die Lautstärke etwas auf. Es wurden zwar schon seit einigen Jahren keine CDs oder geschweige den CD-Player mehr hergestellt, aber Lucas liebte sie trotzdem. Dank seines technischen Geschicks, funktionierte der alte CD-Player immer noch wie am ersten Tag, wenn nicht so gar noch besser. Am liebsten hätte der Teenager auch noch seinen uralten Schallplattenspieler und seine Schallplattensammlung mit auf die seaQuest gebracht, aber dafür war in seiner Kabine nun wirklich kein Platz. Nach Lucas Meinung ging nichts über den altmodischen Sound eines Schallplattenspielers. Er liebte es wie diese alten Geräte die Musik wieder gaben, dass es ab und zu einmal dabei knackte störte ihn gar nicht, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Irgendwie war dies etwas ganz besonderes. Woher seine Liebe für Schallplatten und die Oldies kam, wusste er selber nicht. Leuten denen er davon erzählte, waren meistens sehr überrascht, sie schätzen ihn meistens so ein, dass er nur auf die aller neusten und modernsten Dinge stand.  
  
Das junge Genie setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Computer und stellte ihn an. Der Computer brauchte heute irgendwie lange zum Hochfahren. Normalerweise tauchte sein Desktop nach zwei Sekunden auf, aber heute dauerte es mindestens fünf Sekunden. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Lucas klickte auf ein Symbol auf dem Desktop, er wollte wissen, ob vielleicht zu viel Speicherplatz auf dem Computer belegt war. Aber als er auf das Symbol klickte, geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Auf einmal hoppelten lauter Kaninchen über den Bildschirm. Der Teenager war einen Moment lang Sprachlos, dann begriff er, dass er einen Virus in seinem Computer hatte. Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied versuchte ein paar Tastenkombinationen, aber sie brachten keine Veränderung. Es befand sich wirklich ein Virus auf seinem Computer, bis eben hatte er noch gehofft, dass dies irgendein dummer Scherz von irgendjemand war und die Kaninchen verschwinden würden, sobald er ein paar andere Tasten drückte.  
  
Lucas griff zu seinem Pal und stellte einen Kontakt zur Brücke her. "Tim?"  
  
Die Stimme von Lt. O'Neill antwortete ihm sofort. "Ja, bist du es Lucas?"  
  
Der Teenager nickte mit dem Kopf, bis ihm einfiel, dass sein Gesprächspartner dieses ja gar nicht sehen konnte. Würde ihn das Computerproblem nicht so sehr beschäftigen, hätte er wahrscheinlich über sich selbst gegrinst. "Ja, ich bin's. Sag mal, funktionieren die Computer auf der Brücke einwandfrei oder habt ihr Probleme?"  
  
Tim O'Neill wunderte sich über die Frage des Jungen. "Natürlich funktionieren sie einwandfrei, sonst hättest du sicherlich auch schon von und gehört. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Ach, nur so. Lucas out." Der Teenager beendete das Gespräch, bevor der Lt. noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte. Er war erleichtert, dass anscheinend nur sein Computer von dem Virus betroffen war. Wäre sein Computer an das Computersystem der seaQuest angeschlossen, wäre der Virus sicherlich auf das System des ganzen U-Bootes übergesprungen.  
  
Aber woher kam dieser Virus? Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nichts aus dem Internex oder sonst woher heruntergeladen, außerdem hatte sein Computer auch eine Virus Warnung. Fremde Disks hatte er auch nicht benutzt von denen er sich einen Virus hätte holen können, außerdem hätte bei einem Virus von einer fremden Disk das Warnprogramm auch Alarm geschlagen. Woher kam dieser Virus?  
  
Na ja, über die Frage konnte er sich später auch noch Gedanken machen, jetzt war es erst einmal wichtig, diesen Kaninchen-Virus los zu werden!  
Um 12.45 saß ein Teil der Senior Crew beim Mittagessen in der Mess Hall, Captain Bridger war auch dabei. Er blickte nun schon zum vierten Mal auf seine Armbanduhr. Wo war Lucas nur? Sie waren schon vor einer viertel Stunde zum Mittagessen verabredet gewesen. Schlief der Junge etwa immer noch?  
  
Nathan Bridger wandte sich an seine Crew. "Hat einer von ihnen Lucas gesehen?"  
  
Als Antwort bekam er ringsherum Kopfschütteln. Lt. Krieg überlegte einen Moment. "Ich habe ihn heute den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen, vielleicht schläft er ja noch."  
  
Tim O'Neill schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er hat mich heute Vormittag schon einmal angepalt und wollte wissen, ob mit den Computern alles in Ordnung ist."  
  
Captain Bridger schaute den Lt. fragend an. "Warum denn das?"  
  
O'Neill zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung Captain."  
  
Nathan Bridger holte seinen Pal aus seiner Tasche und stellte eine Verbindung zu Lucas Pal her. "Bridger hier, Lucas kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment lang bis der Teenager antwortete. "Ja Captain, um was geht es?"  
  
"Schau mal bitte bloß auf deine Uhr."  
  
Bridger und die anderen konnten förmlich hören, wie es auf der anderen Seite Klick bei Lucas im Gehirn machte. "Oh! Sorry Captain, bin gleich da!"  
  
Nathan lächelte. "Okay, Bridger out!"  
Ein paar Minuten später tauchte der Teenager nachdenklich in der Mess Hall auf. Seine Hände hatte er in seinen Jeanstaschen vergraben. Er stellte sich in der kurzen Essenschlange an und holte sich etwas zu Essen. Als er mit seinem Tablett auf dem Weg zu dem Tisch war an dem die anderen saßen, viel ihm erst auf, was heute für ein Tag war. Es war Ostersonntag!  
  
Auf diesem Boot war man wirklich von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen und bekam kaum mit, was sonst vor sich ging. Erst sein Essen hatte ihn bewusst gemacht, was für ein Tag war! Auf seinem Teller befanden sich Kartoffeln mit Grüner Soße. Lucas hatte sich für die Grüne Soße ohne Eier drin entschieden, Eier gehörten zwar eigentlich in Grüne Soße hinein, aber er mochte einfach keine Eier. Okay, eigentlich waren es ja gar keine Eier wie Ben sagen würde. Die Eier die die seaQuest bekam, waren künstlich hergestellt. Sie sahen zwar aus wie Eier, rochen wie Eier, schmeckten wie Eier, aber waren einfach keine echten Hühner Eier!  
  
Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied der seaQuest lies sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl am Tisch nieder und schaute die anderen an. "Hi, übrigens frohe Ostern!" Die anderen erwiderten seinen Gruß und wünschten ihm auch frohe Ostern. Dann blickte Lucas Bridger an. "Tut mir leid Captain das ich zu spät bin, ich hab irgendwie total die Zeit vergessen!"  
  
Nathan lächelte ihm zu. "Kein Problem Kiddo, kann ja jeden Mal passieren."  
  
Die Gespräche am Tisch drehten sich über die Üblichen Themen, Bridger entging nicht, dass der Teenager sich nicht beteiligte, schnell am essen war und dabei über etwas nachdachte.  
  
"Was ist los Lucas?"  
  
Der blonde Junge blickte von seinem Essen hoch und setzte einen harmlosen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Nichts."  
  
Bridger nahm das dem Teen nicht ab. "Und deshalb schlingst du deine Kartoffeln so herunter, als ob du so schnell wie möglichst hier weg möchtest? Um was geht es?"  
  
Lucas verdrehte die Augen. "Okay, Sie haben mich durchschaut. Ich will wirklich so schnell wie möglich wieder in meine Kabine."  
  
"Warum?" Fragt Captain Bridger.  
  
Der Teenager rutscht auf seinem Stuhl unruhig hin und her. "Ich hab einen Virus auf dem Computer!"  
  
Lt. Krieg verschluckte sich an einem Kartoffelstück und musste mehrfach husten, dann schaute er das junge Genie belustigt an. "Der Computergott höchstpersönlich hat einen Virus, dass find ich gut."  
  
Lucas schaute den Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier sauer und misstrauisch an. "Ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich ein Computergott bin. Ben, ich warne dich, wenn du irgendetwas mit dem Virus zu tun hast, dann..."  
  
Bevor der Junge seine Drohung aussprechen konnte hob Krieg sich ergebend die Hände und viel ihm ins Wort. "Hey, ganz ruhig, ich würde es noch nicht einmal wagen deinen Computer anzufassen."  
  
Lucas musterte den Lt. einen Moment lang, dann nickt er. "Okay, ich glaub' dir."  
  
Captain Bridger wandte sich an den Teenager. "Hast du eine Ahnung woher der Virus kommt?"  
  
Der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab' nicht den geringsten Schimmer. Über meinen ganzen Bildschirm hoppeln irgendwelche Kaninchen. Egal welches Programm ich aufrufe, die Kaninchen sind immer da! Okay, sie richten in den Programmen keinen Schaden an oder so etwas, aber trotzdem sind diese Kaninchen super nervig."  
  
"Scheint ein Oster-Virus zu sein, vielleicht hast du ja Glück und morgen oder spätesten in zwei Tagen sind sie verschwunden." Meinte Miguel Ortis.  
  
"Darauf will ich mich lieber nicht verlassen."  
  
"Besteht die Gefahr, dass sich der Virus über die ganze seaQuest ausbreitet?" Will Captain Bridger wissen.  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das dürfte eigentlich nicht passieren, der Computer ist im Moment nicht mit dem System der seaQuest verbunden." Der Teenager steckte das letzte Stück Kartoffel in den Mund und stand auf. "Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich will wieder zurück an den Computer und versuchen die Kaninchen los zu werden!"  
  
"Viel Glück!" Wünschten Captain Bridger und die anderen die mit am Tisch saßen.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Der Captain beschloss, abends noch einmal bei dem Teen vorbei zu sehen, um vorsichtshalber zu kontrollieren und sicher zu stellen, dass der Junge nicht die ganze Nacht vor dem Computer sitzen würde.  
Vier Stunden später saß Lucas Wolenczak immer noch am Computer und versuchte den Virus zu besiegen. Inzwischen hatte er wegen dem Virus ein gutes Gefühl, er war kurz davor die Kaninchen zu besiegen. Auf einmal erschien eine Botschaft, die wie ein Brief aufgebaut war, auf seinem Bildschirm:  
  
FROHE OSTERN KIDDO!  
  
Lucas stockte, es gab nur eine Person die ihn Kiddo nannte, dann las er den Rest des Briefes:  
  
FROHE OSTERN KIDDO!  
  
Gratuliere du hast den Virus besiegt. Sicherlich wunderst du dich jetzt sicherlich, was das hier alles soll, du hast ein gutes Recht dazu. Ich wollte dich zu Ostern einmal gerne Überraschen. Sicherlich denkst du jetzt, dass ein Virus zu Ostern eine aussehrgewöhnliche und ungewöhnliche Überraschung ist, dass ist wirklich nicht etwas Alltägliches. Und somit passt es finde ich perfekt zu dir! Du bist die aussehrgewöhnlichste Person die ich je getroffen hab und das meine ich positiv!  
  
Außerdem ist der Virus auch noch meine kleine Rache für deinen Aprilscherz. Du hast mir damals fast einen Herzinfarkt verursacht, ich hab sicherlich wegen dir jetzt ein paar graue Harre mehr.  
  
Ein Freund von dir hat diesen Virus extra für dich entwickelt. Er meint, dass du mindestens 8 Stunden brauchen würdest um ihn zu besiegen. Wie ich dich kenne schaffst du das sicherlich aber schneller.  
  
Da du denn heutigen Tag hauptsächlich am Computer verbracht hast und deine freie Zeit nicht richtig genießen konntest, hast du als Entschädigung morgen frei. Genieße den Tag!  
  
Gib mir bitte beschied, wenn du den Virus besiegt hast und das hier liest, wie wäre es mal wieder mit einem Videoabend? Den Mais für das Popcorn habe ich besorgt, wir müssen es nur noch in der Küche zu bereiten.  
  
Aber der Virus ist nicht wirklich meine Überraschung, eigentlich ist es etwas anderes. Zu Ostern ist es Tradition Eier zu suchen, aber keine Angst, du bekommst keine Eier. Aber die Tradition des Suchens ist doch etwas Schönes, aber ich war mir sicher, dass wenn ich dich einfach auf die Suche schicken würde, du es ungern tun würdest. Also hab ich mir das ganze hier ausgedacht, erst musst du einen Weg suchen, wie du den Virus los werden kannst und dann musst du jetzt noch etwas suchen. Es sind zwei Sachen die ich aber an einem Ort in deiner Kabine versteckt habe. Ich weiß, dass es etwas ist, wonach du schon lange gesucht hast, es aber nirgends bekommen hast, allerdings weiß ich nicht, welche besondere Persönliche Bedeutung es für dich hat. Also viel Spaß beim suchen!  
  
Bridger  
Lucas hatte mit gemischten Gefühlen den Brief gelesen. Am Anfang war er etwas sauer auf den Captain gewesen, inzwischen war das aber längst verflogen. Der Captain hatte einen ganz schönen Aufwand betrieben.  
  
Wer wohl diesen Kaninchen Virus entwickelt hatte? Ob es vielleicht Wolfman war?  
  
Das mit dem Videoabend klang wirklich gut. Der Captain hatte gestern mit der Post vier neue DVDs bekommen die er Lucas auch gezeigt hatte. Der Teenager hatte sich die Filmbeschreibungen auf der Rückseite durchgelesen, alle vier Filme hatten gut geklungen. Es waren alles alte Filme von früher, drei davon waren richtig alte Klassiker. Sie waren so gar noch in schwarz weiß, James Dean hatte in ihnen die Hauptrolle. Wenn sich der blonde Teen richtig daran erinnerte, hießen sie "Denn sie wissen nicht was sie tun", "Jenseits von Eden" und "Giganten" oder so ähnlich. Der vierte Film war in Farbe und hieß "Der Club der Toten Dichter".  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an das Popcorn musste Lucas lächeln. Seit zwei Wochen hatte die seaQuest eine neue Kombüsenchefin. Miss Goldberg war wirklich eine echte Perle. Der letzte Kombüsenchef war das Gegenteil davon gewesen. Bei ihm hatte man keinen Schritt in die Kombüse setzten durfte. Der einzige vor dem Mister Mayer Respekt gehabt hatte war der Captain. Und das essen hatte bei Mayer auch nicht besonders gut geschmeckt. Mit Miss Goldberg war jetzt alles anders. Das Essen schmeckte fantastisch und bei ihr durfte man auch einmal die Kombüse betreten. Die ganze Crew verstand sich gut mit ihr und versuchte, dass es auch so blieb. Eine Köchin wie Sie war nämlich Gold wert.  
  
Der blonde Teenager stand auf, Bridger hatte geschrieben, dass er etwas in seiner Kanine versteckt hatte, das wollte er jetzt finden, allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung um was es ging.  
Mehrere Minuten später hielt Lucas zwei Maxis in der Hand, die er in seinem Kleiderschrank zwischen den T-Shirts gefunden hatte. Woher wusste der Captain, dass er diese zwei Lieder schon ewig suchte? Hatte er dem Captain davon einmal etwas erzählt?  
  
Der blonde Teen nahm die erste Maxi und legte die CD in seinen CD-Player ein. Es war das Lied "Two Of A Kind" von R&B:  
Check it, check it, one, two three!  
  
We two of a kind  
  
You gotta keep in mind  
  
That you and me goin' like skates  
  
On the grind  
  
Though the time is hard  
  
And look like a game of dart  
  
We'll make it through  
  
'Cause we are like a fist,we're one big part  
  
*  
  
Soul companions, tryin' hard  
  
To find a way  
  
Though the road is long and windin'  
  
We gonna make it home someday  
  
We've got a vision of the life  
  
We hope to find  
  
And we got to determination  
  
To keep on movin' down the line  
  
No matter if mountains stand in our way  
  
As long as we believe in each other  
  
We will find a brighter day  
  
*  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
We need to belong, we're lookin' for some place  
  
To call home  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
We're sharin' a dream, you can be sure  
  
We gonna stick together  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
*  
  
When we're together, we got the might  
  
To turn clouds in sunny weather  
  
If we grow up to 24, we'll even make it better  
  
Stayin' cool, 'cause we know  
  
That there's one for each other  
  
Even help the poor  
  
If we take one after another  
  
*  
  
There is a distance  
  
There shines a guiding light  
  
We gonna reach our destination  
  
It wont be long till it's in sight  
  
Maybe tomorrow will bring the answers to our prayer  
  
And the only thing we need is a little thing  
  
To take us there  
  
And who cares, if dark clouds are heading our way  
  
If we just put our trust in in each other  
  
We will find a brighter day  
  
*  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
We need to belong, we're lookin' for some place  
  
To call home  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
We're sharin' a dream, you can be sure  
  
We gonna stick together  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
*  
  
I'm sure we gonna show the others  
  
How to play some game, if we make it  
  
Through the struggle, we're the winners some day  
  
And when I'm in Berlin and you in New York  
  
You know I'm there for you  
  
Don't care where ever you are  
  
'Cause you're my friend and there ain't no one  
  
Who ever could do fake moves on us, 'cause be bust  
  
Whith trust through the dust  
  
It's like this and they all believe  
  
That we git the guts, to get the world go on wild  
  
'Cause we got unique in our style  
  
*  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
We need to belong, we're lookin' for some place  
  
To call home  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
We're sharin' a dream, you can be sure  
  
We gonna stick together  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
*  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
We need to belong, we're lookin' for some place  
  
To call home  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
We're sharin' a dream, you can be sure  
  
We gonna stick together  
  
We're two of a kind  
  
*  
  
Nachdem die letzten Töne verklungen waren, legte er die andere maxi in den CD-Player ein. Es war das Lied "Freunde" von der Gruppe Pur.  
  
Wo hatte der Captain die beiden Lieder nur gefunden? Wenn Lucas das Lied fertig gehört hatte, würde er zu dem Captain gehen.  
Es ist schön, Dich zu kennen,  
  
Mit Dir zu reden oder auch Musik zu hören,  
  
Sogar Schweigen ist nie peinlich zwischen uns,  
  
Und das ist gut so.  
  
Heucheln und Lügen ist sinnlos,  
  
Weil wir uns gegenseitig fast wie Glas durchschauen.  
  
*  
  
Wir machen uns schon lange nichts mehr vor,  
  
Und das ist gut so.  
  
Du hast in meinem Arm geweint,  
  
So manche Nacht mit mir durchträumt,  
  
Die letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt,  
  
Ich kenn' Dich und du mich.  
  
*  
  
Du bist nicht hart im Nehmen,  
  
Du bist beruhigend weich,  
  
Dich nicht zu mögen, ist nicht leicht.  
  
Du bist kein Einzelkämpfer,  
  
Du bist so herrlich schwach,  
  
Vertrau' mir und benutz' mich,  
  
Wozu sind denn schließlich Freunde da.  
  
*  
  
Ich les' deine Gesten,  
  
Und freu' mich, wenn Dein  
  
Echtes Lachen klingt,  
  
Die Brücke zwischen uns ist  
  
Gnadenlos belastbar,  
  
Und das ist gut so.  
  
Wir kosten uns Nerven,  
  
Tauschen Ideen und manchmal  
  
Auch das letzte Hemd,  
  
Philosophieren und saufen,  
  
Und werden uns nie mehr fremd,  
  
Und das ist gut so.  
  
Wir haben uns versöhnt, verkracht,  
  
So manchen derben Witz belacht,  
  
Und Gegenseitig Mut gemacht,  
  
Ich brauch' Dich und du mich.  
  
*  
  
Du bist nicht hart im Nehmen,  
  
Du bist beruhigend weich,  
  
Dich nicht zu mögen, ist nicht leicht.  
  
Du bist kein Einzelkämpfer,  
  
Du bist so herrlich schwach,  
  
Vertrau' mir und benutz' mich,  
  
Wozu sind denn schließlich Freunde da.  
  
*  
  
ENDE 


End file.
